Una luz en la oscuridad
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Credence Barebone había sido un chico tímido y sumiso toda su vida, incluso antes de portar ese apellido. Apenas recordaba a su madre y con cada golpe del cinturón, sus recuerdos desaparecían más y más en la oscuridad. Pero había una memoria que ni la misma Mary Lou podía quitarle. Ese recuerdo era Emma. / One shoot /Emma es un personaje inventado por mí.


**Título:** Una luz en la oscuridad

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them

 **Pairing:** Credence/OC

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Credence Barebone había sido un chico tímido y sumiso toda su vida, incluso antes de portar ese apellido. Apenas recordaba a su madre en algún rincón de su miserable interior y con cada golpe del cinturón, sus recuerdos desaparecían más y más en la oscuridad. Pero había una memoria que ni la misma Mary Lou podía quitarle. Ese recuerdo era Emma.

Como hijo mayor de los Barebone, siempre le tocaba hacer las tareas fuera de la casa. Uno de ellos era llevar la ropa sucia a la lavandería que se encontraba a veinte calles de donde ellos vivían. Solía tardar unas cuantas horas en completar la tarea, ya que debía esperar a que la lavaran, secaran y plancharan, y luego debía llevarla de nuevo a la casa. No obstante, él lo hacía con gusto, ya que esta tarea lo alejaba al menos por un rato de su horrible hogar.

La primera vez que la vio, tenía diez años. Rubia, piel clara, ojos de color miel, facciones perfectas. Emma era la hija del dueño de la lavandería y ayudaba a su padre con el trabajo allí. Era enérgica y ordenada para trabajar. El corazón de Credence temblaba con solo pensar en ella, incluso a tan corta edad. Sin embargo, él era muy tímido para hablarle así que sólo se limitaba a observarla en silencio. Iba emocionado a la lavandería cada sábado a llevar la ropa sólo para verla e imaginar el día en que se atrevería a hablarle. Esa primera vez llegó a los quince años de Credence.

Todo había ocurrido como siempre, emocionado llevó la ropa a la lavandería, observó con detenimiento a la jovencita rubia llamada Emma y tomó la ropa limpia horas después para irse sin decir ni una palabra más. Casi había caminado media calle cuando oyó que una voz femenina lo llamaba.

― ¡Oye, chico! ¡Se te cayó esto!

Credence se dio la vuelta y vio que la mismísima Emma lo llamaba. Se quedó helado en su lugar mientras ella se acercaba. Traía un objeto redondo y plateado en su mano. Él lo reconoció en seguida, era un recuerdo de su verdadera madre. Lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

―Gracias― dijo Credence en un susurro inaudible.

―Tú vienes cada sábado― comentó ella, con una sonrisa. Él sólo asintió, evitando hacer contacto visual, no sabía cómo hablar con las personas. Nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera de su familia ni tenía amigos.

Emma dio un saltito hacia dónde el muchacho tímido había desviado la mirada, obligándolo a mirarla.

―Si vas a venir cada sábado a observarme mientras trabajo, quiero que me digas tu nombre ― le pidió.

―Credence― susurró, otra vez, casi sin que se oiga.

―Credence― repitió ella, como si estuviera probando como sonaba la palabra –Credence, es un nombre interesante. Mi nombre es Emma. El próximo sábado que vengas quiero que me saludes al entrar ¿Sí?

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta para volver a su casa. Esa semana esperó con más emoción que nunca el sábado siguiente. Desde ese día, Emma y Credence se volvieron amigos. Sólo se veían los sábados y por algunas horas, pero para él, esos días estaban llenos de luz. Emma hablaba mucho y era hermosa, Credence hablaba poco y sólo tenía ojos para ella. Al tiempo, había sábados en donde en lugar de ayudar a su padre, Emma llevaba a Credence a caminar y volvían a horario para buscar la ropa limpia.

Incluso cuando era un niño, el muchacho Barebone sabía que había algo malo con él. Sabía que tenía algo oscuro creciendo dentro de él. Mientras fue creciendo, el peso de esa cosa oscura que habitaba en su ser era cada vez mayor. Cuando estaba en su casa, cuando hacía algo malo y Mary Lou lo castigaba o cuando la gente lo insultaba por ser cómo era, Credence sentía que la cosa oscura lo consumía. No obstante, tener a Emma cerca lo relajaba y le hacía creer que él no tenía nada de malo. Que esa cosa oscura no existía.

Las intenciones de Credence al estar con Emma eran inocentes. Él sólo sabía que si estaba con ella, se sentía bien. Era consciente de que algún día ella encontraría a algún hombre y se casaría, probablemente se olvidaría de él, pero al menos quería disfrutar de su compañía tanto como fuera posible. Llevaban más de un año siendo amigos cuando un sábado como cualquier otro, estaban afuera de la lavandería esperando a que la ropa estuviera lista.

― ¿Por qué nunca nos vemos otros días que no sean los sábados? ― preguntó ella, curiosa.

―Estoy ocupado en la semana con el trabajo en casa, no puedo salir, mi madre es muy estricta― él se limitó a decir eso. Nunca había hablado con Emma sobre las cosas que hacía su madre.

― ¿Sabes que pienso? ― ella traía consigo un tono malicioso ―Pienso que tu novia es muy celosa y por eso me escondes de ella.

― ¿Novia? Te recuerdo que estás hablando conmigo― le dijo Credence, algo tímido.

― ¿Y? ¿Acaso tú no puedes tener novia?― bromeó ―Eres un buen chico, podrías tener una novia.

―Ya, deja de hablar de eso― un ligero rubor había aparecido en las mejillas del muchacho.

―Caminemos mejor― le ofreció ella. Caminaron un pequeño trecho, alejándose de las concurridas calles llenas de negocios. Emma tarareaba una canción, Credence no sabía qué canción era, pero ella siempre la tarareaba. Emma era muy bonita, había crecido bastante desde la primera vez que la vio, poco a poco, se estaba transformando en una mujer.

― ¿Y tú?― preguntó Credence, cuando llegaron a una plaza y comenzaron a darle la vuelta. La plaza estaba vacía.

― ¿Yo qué?

― ¿Tú tienes novio?

Emma lo miró fijamente e hizo algo que Credence no esperaba. Le acarició la mejilla.

―Tengo novio, Credence― declaró ella ―Sólo que él no sabe que es mi novio.

― ¿A… a qué te refieres? ¿Quién es?― preguntó él, confundido. Emma le dedicó una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Realmente eres un chico muy dulce, Credence. Sigamos caminando― ella le tomó la mano y continuaron en silencio. Él se puso nervioso, nunca se habían tomado de la mano. Ella estuvo misteriosamente silenciosa. "Quizás no quería hablar de su novio. Quizás estaba enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía" pensaba Credence en su mente.

Terminaron de dar la vuelta en la plaza y fueron volviendo hacia la lavandería, se estaba acercando la hora de retirar la ropa. Si eso pasaba, tendría que esperar otra semana para volverla a ver. Emma no lo miraba, sólo veía hacia el frente mientras caminaban. No lo soltó en todo el camino de vuelta. Credence recibió la ropa limpia del padre de Emma mientras ella lo esperaba afuera y salió de la lavandería.

―Te veo la semana que viene, entonces― le dijo él, sujetando la ropa con ambas manos. Debía volver antes de que el sol cayera o sería castigado.

―Te veo la semana que viene, Credence― dijo ella. Su mirada estaba ausente. Él ya se había dado la media vuelta para volver cuando sintió que algo le sujetaba el brazo. Emma lo estaba deteniendo, sujetándole la manga de su camisa.

― ¿Quieres saber quién es mi novio?― preguntó ella.

―No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres― contestó él, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

―Quiero decírtelo, Credence. Siento que si no te lo digo me arrepentiré.

Emma volvió a acariciarle el rostro, él no tuvo más remedio que fijar su mirada en los ojos color miel de la chica y antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna otra cosa, ella lo besó. Credence se quedó inmóvil. Su primer beso. Cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Sus labios estuvieron juntos una eternidad y luego se separaron. Él quiso decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Ella le sonrió.

―Mi novio eres tú, Credence Barebone― declaró Emma y se apartó un poco ―Más te vale que vuelvas el próximo sábado o tu novia estará enojada.

Y con esto, ella se fue corriendo de nuevo hacia la lavandería. Credence no sabía cómo reaccionar. Volvió rápidamente a su casa, con la mente en las nubes. Esa noche, el muchacho se fue a dormir con una sonrisa. De hecho, se fue a dormir sonriente toda la semana. Nunca le había parecido que siete días podían durar tanto. Recordó una y otra vez cuando Emma lo besó. Se sentía avergonzado por no haberle dicho nada, por no haberse movido prácticamente.

El sábado que siguió a su primer beso, Credence fue corriendo a la lavandería, con los nervios a flor de piel. Ella se llamó a sí misma novia de él. Lo que ocurría era fantástico. Sin embargo, en cuánto llegó a la calle de la lavandería, su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba cerrada. Él había ido ahí cada sábado por años y jamás había estado cerrada. No sabía qué hacer o adónde ir. Así que sólo se quedó sentado en el cordón de la calle, esperando a que algo sucediera, a que alguien le explicara qué ocurría. Había estado sentado ahí durante dos horas cuando vio que el padre de Emma se acercaba. Llevaba un traje negro.

―Me avisaron que había un chico con ropa en la entrada― dijo el hombre ―Lo lamento hijo, hoy no abrimos.

― ¿Por qué no?― preguntó Credence, muy tímido para preguntar por Emma.

―Está cerrado por duelo. Mi hija falleció hace tres días.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Credence.

―No― murmuró él, fuera de sí mismo ―No puede ser.

―Ella estaba muy enferma, hijo. Nunca se lo decía a nadie, pero estaba toda la semana en cama, sólo se levantaba los sábados a ayudarme con el trabajo― le contó el hombre ―Sé que eran amigos. Si quieres presentarle tus respetos, ella está en el cementerio.

El padre le puso una mano en el hombro a Credence. Sin embargo, este no se dio cuenta. Casi sin pensarlo, sus piernas lo llevaron hacia el cementerio. Llegó jadeando. El suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Sintió que iba a derrumbarse. Pero era cierto, allí estaba ella.

" _Emma V. Tarnecki, amada hija"_ decía su lápida.

― ¡No!― gritó Credence, dejando caer la ropa al suelo y arrodillándose sobre la tumba de Emma ―No, no, no. Por favor, no.

Lágrimas de profundo dolor, cargadas de amargura, cayeron unas tras otras. Golpeó el suelo, tembló su boca, anocheció para cuando él se había quedado sin fuerzas para llorar. Tomó la ropa del suelo y volvió a su casa. Mientras caminaba, sintió otra vez esa cosa oscura creciendo dentro de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo ocurría así? ¿Por qué estaba destinado a sufrir de esa manera?

Emma era la única luz que Credence encontraba en su triste vida. Creyó que ella podía sanarlo, ella no lo veía como a un fenómeno, lo trató siempre con dulzura. Ya nada importaba para él. Ni siquiera la dura paliza que recibió esa noche por volver tan tarde y con la ropa sucia le importó. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a ser consumido por la misma oscuridad que había dentro de él. Emma era sólo un recuerdo ahora.

Fin

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán agradecidos. Si te gustó, puedes leer "Crónicas de un magizoólogo" o "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez"_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
